


Gigantic

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: All Alexa asked was for Dean to suck her dick. Who cares if it's silicone, it's a dick and it's hers and she looks forward to him getting the job done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a porn! Enjoy!

“I want you to blow me,” Alexa said.

“I eat pussy like a champ, baby,” Dean said easily, pulling her closer in his arms.

She pushed away with one hand and scowled at him. “I didn’t say I wanted you to eat my pussy. I want you to BLOW me. To suck my dick. And to do it pretty.”

Dean squinted at her and smiled a little. “I might have missed something, but last time I was down there I didn’t see a dick.”

“It’s in a drawer under my bed,  _ champ _ ,” she said. “It’s a strap-on. It’s been too long since I got the chance to use it, but we’ll start with something easy. I’m sure even  _ you _ can figure out how to suck a dick pretty fast when it’s looking you right in the face.”

Now Dean really grinned at her, sticking out his tongue and pulling it back in his mouth before speaking. “You think I’ve never sucked a dick before?”

That left Alexa momentarily speechless, and in that silent moment Dean threw his head back and laughed. He turned and walked away without saying anything else.

***

All through that night show, Alexa couldn’t stop thinking about what Dean had said. She’d gotten men to suck her dick in the past but no one had ever had that gleam in their eye like Dean had. He looked excited. He was excited. And that last thing...they hadn’t talked much about previous partners, though Alexa’s thing with Blake and Murphy wasn’t exactly a secret. When was the last time Dean had sucked someone off? Was it a long time ago, or recently? Were things backstage at CZW even more of a meat market than the Performance Center? Or was it true what she had always hoped was true? Whose dick had Dean been sucking backstage?

Fortunately, she wasn’t the kind of person who found sexual thoughts distracting in the ring. On the contrary, they helped fuel her fury. More than one time the vision of what she would watch Blake and Murphy do to each other in the lockable shower stall backstage at Full Sail got her through a tough match.

With vision of slapping Dean across the face with her dick, she finished off Carmella with a decisive pin.

***

They traveled back to the hotel in their now-usual carpools, girls in one and guys in another. She made excuses for not checking in at the same time as the others and stealthily made her way up to the room number Dean had texted her. They probably wouldn’t be able to bang in secret for long but she wanted it to stay between the two of them for now. She liked having a secret. Secrets were precious. Knowing a secret could make you special even if no one around you knew. You would know.

She knocked over hand hard, three times, grinning. Dean opened the door looking alarmed. “Jesus, you knock like a cop,” Dean said, unhooking the security chain and letting her in, his hand meeting the small of her back as he shut the door.

Alexa grinned wickedly. “I like to keep people on their toes,” she said. She set her wheeled suitcase down in front of the room’s mirrored closet and carried another bag over the shoulder to the bed. She zipped it open. “Pick your poison.” She gestured to the contents.

Dean raised an eyebrow peering in. There were a few different dildos to choose from, ranging from a vaguely animalistic pink and purple marbled one to an extremely realistic light beige cock and balls to a great big, black, shiny L-shaped device with minimalist details.

“Gigantic,” Dean sang tunelessly as he selected the last one. “Gigantic, gigantic, big big love.”

Working quickly as soon as Dean made his selection, Alexa grabbed a shapeless heap of straps and buckles out of the bag and ducked into the bathroom. She wasn’t wearing panties under her dress, just a garter belt holding up a pair of seamed fishnet stockings.

She hitched up her dress and stepped into the harness, tightening it around her waist and legs. She tucked the short end of the L of the dildo into her pussy. She was so wet with excitement about tonight that it slid in easily. She was also secretly thrilled and impressed that Dean had picked the double-ended dildo out of the group instead of the smaller or more realistic ones. (Though the night was young. She bet he would look gorgeous sucking all of them, gagging on her dick.)

“Baby, I need you, I want to feel you,” Dean called after her.

She didn’t say anything, just re-tightened the straps of her harness and swung the door open. The cock was tenting her dress, and Dean’s eyes went wide when he saw her. “Is that for me?” he asked, smiling out of one side of his mouth.

Alexa approached him, grinding her dick against his leg and sliding an open hand through his hair, fisting it, and pulling his head down, first to her eye level to give him a wicked scowl, and then throwing him down to his knees. For all she knew he still had his ring kneepads on under his jeans; would have been a wise forethought knowing what she was going to have him doing tonight.

Dean rubbed his cheek against her hard-on through the thin fabric of her dress, stretching to show the shape of it, the rounded head clearly visible through the stretchy red fabric. He tucked his fingers under the hem of the dress and inched it up, slowly, until her cock popped free. He gathered more of the fabric up, pushing it all the way out of his way. Then, looking up at Alexa with wide eyes, he grasped the base of the shaft and squeezed, rolling his hand. The toy was designed so she could feel every movement.

Not breaking eye contact, he opened his mouth wide, stuck out his tongue, and licked her from base to tip, a bead of saliva stretching from his mouth to the end of her cock.

“Oh, he likes to get a little taste,” she said, tilting her head. “How about a whole mouthful.” She playfully tapped him on the cheek with it, rubbing it against his chin.

Dean grinned. “Wow, you’re just so big.” He stroked her more with his hand and telegraphing his hesitation, leaned over to suck the tip into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard, his breathing labored, and he moaned a little.

“I bet you’ve sucked a lot of dicks in your time, haven’t you,” Alexa said trying to sound dominant rather than hopeful, gripping his hair and preventing him from pulling back. “Haven’t you?” She shook him a little. He nodded, looking up at her, mouth still full of cock.

“Bet you haven’t seen one as pretty as mine.” She preened and tossed her hair. Dean shrugged and kept working, taking more and more of her into his throat.

He moaned around her, slurping softly and sucking, his eyes cast bashfully downward and then closed as her cock brushed the back of his throat and he gagged, pulling back but not off. Alexa shivered all over at his reaction, at her power to touch the inside of him, at his devotion to the task despite the discomfort. She let go of his hair to tuck a strand of it behind his ear. He tilted his eyes back up, holding Alexa’s gaze as he bobbed his head, now fast, now working his hand in tandem with his mouth.

“Touch yourself,” Alexa whispered, leaning down close to his ear and then retreating to put her hands on her thighs and watch Dean work. “I want to see you.”

He kept one hand on her dick and undid his fly. He pushed down his underwear and his cock sprung obscenely free, getting achingly hard from his act of service to Alexa. He shut his eyes and worked himself with his right hand while using every move he knew to perform for Alexa, choking himself on her cock and pulling back when he couldn’t take any more. She encouraged him. “That’s it, show me how sweet you are. How hard you are for me. How hard you work for me. We take good care of each other, that’s how this is.”

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. He let her fall from his mouth and looked up.

“Just stroke me now,” she said. “And the switch on the bottom?”

Dean smiled out of one side of his mouth, and nodded upward. He hit a little knob at the base of the dildo where it curved to go inside her and it began vibrating. She shivered, and he felt up and down her thigh, feeling the goosebumps. She reached down to grab the back of his tee shirt collar and he let her pull it up and off of him, revealing his hard nipples and the scattering of hair across his pecs and abs.

Once the shirt was tossed away, Dean went back to work, stroking both of them in time. Alexa fucked up into Dean’s hand, bracing herself on the bed, seeing and feeling it, really and truly, an extension of herself. The vibrations went straight to her g-spot and she felt the sharp urge, almost like having to pee, signaling that coming orgasm, that approaching climax.

Dean threw his head back as he came over his fingers, hips thrusting up into his own hand, putting on a good little show till he caught the last dribbles with his fingers and let go of himself, too sensitive to bear even his own touch.

Alexa added her own fingers, stroking her clit frantically and falling backwards on the bed, and Dean crawled forward on his knees to maintain contact. She curled her knees to her chest. Dean took the dildo in his fist and fucked her back on it, hard.

“Fuck!” she shouted as she suddenly came, fluttering and clenching around the bulb of the dildo vibrating right against what felt like the center of the universe for a moment.

“There you go,” Dean said, “I gotcha.” He switched the vibrator off.

“Damn right you do,” she sighed. “Come up here.”

Dean wiped his hand on the thigh of his jeans, tucked himself back in, and crawled up to lie beside Alexa on the bed. She looked confused but satisfied.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I feel big,” she said. “Bigger. I know size doesn’t matter but…” she trailed off.

“Eight inches of fury,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. “Enough for me.”


End file.
